


Meet Me in The Middle

by Grace_Scientia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Scientia/pseuds/Grace_Scientia
Summary: Grace isnt in the Market for an Alpha. Her body says differently, apparently the universe does too.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> this is my first story and i hope it do it justice! and i really hope you enjoy.

Grace is not having a good day. She’s run out of her meds; her phone didn’t charge last night, and the weather is being a bitch. So, nothing unusual for her then. At least its not raining yet. She’s just hoping she’ll get to the pharmacy before it closes. Although her luck hasn’t been the best today, she’s really hoping it picks up for just this one last thing.

She really should have known better.

-X-

‘No, no, no, no! Dammit!’

Trying to draw breath into her lungs after the rather uneventful run to the pharmacy, she tries to squint at the sign taped to the locked door with the very inconvenient closed sign on it.

**“Closed early due to Unexpected Heat”**

“Well that sucks, just great, where the hell am, I supposed get my meds from now?” Talking to herself probably was not the sanest thing she could do right now, but she was in this moment, entirely fucked. The only pharmacy in the whole damn city authorised to serve her and it was closed. Bloody wonderful, shouldn’t there be regulations in place to prevent this type of thing from happening? Surely this has to be illegal. At least she is not only one who seems to be put out about this though.

There’s a young man standing not far from where she is looking entirely dissatisfied by the closed pharmacy just as much as she is. He seems to be handling it a lot better than she is though. Not that Grace is making a scene, and neither is the young man, who is very nicely dressed now that’s she’s had a good look at him. Glancing quickly to her left she can see into the small café next to the pharmacy where the staff are giving her sympathetic smiles. Probably seen a lot of persons like herself and the man run into the same problem as her and the nicely dressed also good-looking man. Thinking quickly Grace steps into the store to ask about the closed pharmacy.

Walking to the nearest waiter who is trying to clear a recently abandoned table she offers a (what she hopes is) friendly smile before asking. “What’s up with next door? I thought they had 2 sets of staff, so this didn’t happen?”

“They normally do but there was a mishap on there calendars so they both scheduled for the coming week off, Sally stayed as long as she could to try and help, but she was getting worse so she had to close up” stopping to quickly wipe the now cleared table, she straightened up, gesturing for Grace to follow her before continuing.

“It was pretty bad, poor Sally had to try and lock up as quick as possible before her scent got too strong, by the end of it the Omegas started to trickle in.” putting the dirty crockery in the sink she turned the tap on before huffing out an amused laugh, “Tom ended up having to come and get her. I have never in my life seen an Omega posture before, Sally thought it was adorable and started cooing to him. Which just made him melt.” Still laughing to herself she turned to look at Grace before a brief look of surprise passed across her face before it smoothed itself out again.

“Sorry sir! I didn’t see you come in!” Grace near flailed at how fast she turned around. Only to see the good-looking man standing mere inches from her back and seemingly listening in to their conversation. Politely ignoring the loud squawking sound that Grace made, (that drew several eyes and giggles there way) the good-looking man smiled while looking slightly amused at her embarrassing display.

“I’m sorry, I saw you come in here and thought you may have been asking about the Pharmacy and wanted to inquire about it as well, I am sorry, it wasn’t my intention to frighten you” he seemed a bit flustered but also composed and Grace wanted to know how he did it, at that moment his scent washed over Grace and she was stunned that she hadn’t noticed it before that moment.

Fuck. He was hers. Her Alpha. Hers. She could feel it, smell it, fuck she could taste it. Grace watched as surprise then recognition swept along the Alphas face. He knew. He knew that she was his and he was hers.

Suddenly desperate to get out of the shared space that they were in Grace spun around to say her thanks to the waitress, and then booked it from the shop to the surprise/hurt of the good-looking man turned Alpha (who had already gone to reach out to her) and the nice waitress.

Grace didn’t stop running until she was outside her apartment complex, and even then, she only paused to punch in the code she needed to get into the building and ran past the lobby manger (who was a bit stunned to see a resident of the building running in the lobby)and she sprinted up the stairs forgoing the elevator in place of getting to her apartment quicker. Barely waiting for the door to open properly she rushed inside slamming the door behind her, locking it and walking backwards and then dropping to the middle of the floor with a dramatic huff. And the only thing on her mind was the hurt look on her Alphas face.

“Well fuck”

-X-

After the absolute disastrous display at the café/Pharmacy, Grace was now in a predicament. She couldn’t get her meds which now meant she had to go through a Heat. Her Heat. The very thing she’s been avoiding for years. Which admittedly isn’t the healthiest thing in the world and is strongly discouraged but it’s not pleasant and its only fun if you have a Mate with you to help you through it. Of which Grace doesn’t have and she very politely ignores the voice in the back of her head that says if she had of stayed at the café that she could have one right now at this very minute.

Sighing dramatically, she looked over to the clock above her kitchen table and taking note of the time (4:45pm) she gets up in the hunt for the blue-green book that was posted to her at the start of the year. Finding it in the draw of the entry way table from where she stuffed it, Grace pulled it out, blowing away the stray bits of hair that had fallen onto her face, she looked wholly unimpressed gazing at the front cover where the words popped out at her.

**“Omega Health and Safety Services”**

The books attempt to appeal to younger generations was somewhat ridiculous. The book was an essential part of living an Omegan lifestyle. At this point in time Grace would be fucked if she didn’t have the book. It was truly a hidden gem. With numbers and names of places that can help when an Omega in Heat needed it. Bedding, food and even medicine if needed. She was more interested in the bedding supplies at the moment, her current blanket and pillows woefully insufficient for the Heat that is ahead. This will be her first one in nearly 4 years and it was going to be rough. Vaguely she thought about the good-looking man turned her Alpha. He was also at the Pharmacy in search of Medication. He would be in the same circumstances she herself is in. An approaching Rut. Probably getting ready for it like she is with her Heat. Only she doesn’t know when his last one is.

Stop it. She had to squish the thought, she must take care of herself before she can think about her Alpha but not Alpha. First things first: blankets and pillows. Opening the book, she has been staring at for the last few minutes, she thumbs through the pages until she gets to the Citadel Approved list of Bedding Supplies in Insomnia. Humming to herself she picks up her phone and punches in the first number she comes across, and puts it up to her ear, listening to the ringing line and get more and more frustrated with each second that passes without an answer. The line does pick up though after what feels like an eternity (in reality only 25 seconds had passed).

“Hello, you’ve reached Nesting Comfort and Supplies! My name is Raiel how can I help you today?” the peppy voice and the enthusiasm with which the words are said are extremely unexpected, but welcome none the less. “Yes! Hi! I’m sorry to be calling so close to closing time, it’s just that I’ve had to unexpectedly begin my Heat early and I’m just wondering if your company would be able to help me with a few Nesting comforts and some supplies?” the words felt foreign coming out of her mouth, never having the need to before. The young, (at least she sounded young) assistant did not even hesitate before answering.

“Of course! We do not close due to high demand and of course Cycles can be unpredictable and the need for supplies is an essential service so, always open! Now! How can I help?” again the enthusiasm through her for a loop. “Um just some Nesting supplies really, you know, pillows, doonas things like that’ she was starting to sweat, Pre-Heat was starting to make an appearance.

“Absolutely! Now, did you have a preference?” Raiel said, the distinct sound her fingers furiously flying across the keyboard coming through the phone. “Uh, preference?” She was absolutely sure that she sounded stupid. “Oh sorry! I meant in bedding, you know, thick blankets, fluffy pillows those types of things?”

Yep, now she felt stupid.

“Oh, yes of course, uh just fluffy everything but nothing with feathers please, they make me feel extremely uncomfortable” she said, flicking through the pages of the blue-green book she was still holding. “And just before we procced can I please know if you are about to start a Cycle or are preparing for one?”  
She took a deep breath before she answered feeling somewhat embarrassed “I have about an hour before my Heat starts, I’m sorry is that enough time to get everything done?” she said, still clutching the blue-green book. “Absolutely! Not a problem! Now do you need any Heat toys as well!?”

Grace felt her heart stop.

“I’m sorry what?” she choked out, still stunned from the unexpected question. “Oh, I’m sorry that was extremely rude of me! I should have asked first, are you spending it with a mate?” her mind immediately shot to the good-looking stranger that she’d left behind in the café, the hurt look on his face weighing on her mind. “No, Sorry, its just me, no Alpha.” The words felt like molasses coming out of her mouth.

“That is not an issue, we have everything that you need, and more!” Raiel responded fingers once again clacking on her keyboard. “Now, to get started I’m going to have to ask you for your name and your Omega registration number just so we can get the costs of your supplies covered and you wont need to pay a thing under the CSS Plan no-“

“I’m sorry? The what?” Grace asked accidentally cutting her off. Raiel did not seem to be bothered by it though. “The Cycle Services Support Plan. It is the funds set aside for Omegas and Alphas, so they do not have to pay for the necessary items needed at the time of their cycle. The number should be on the inside of the cover of your copy of Omegas Health and Safety Services book. Along with your name and date of birth. The number will start with two letters and will have 6 numbers afterwards. If you could recite those to me, please?”

Uh, What? Flipping the pages back to their original position and opening the front proved she was right. Written in fancy writing was exactly what she said.

_Grace Higguens_  
_September 18, M.E. 736_  
_Omega Registration number: GH040018_

“Uh, GH040018? I think that’s what you’re asking for?” Grace said slightly stunned that she had never noticed it before, and that she had never heard about the CSS in the first place. “That’s the one! I’m just confirming that I’m talking to Grace Higguens?” she also rattled off her address after Grace had muttered that yes that was her and yes that is her address and please how do you know this?

“We have your name in the Cycle System, the number is assigned to you at birth but hasn’t come into use until recently. But do not worry! After this is done my computer history is automatically erased and your identity and home address are protected. The number is all we need!” Raiel’s enthusiasm was starting to get annoying. Which meant her Pre-Heat was starting to get worse, she could feel the fever starting already. Which meant the overheating wasn’t too far away.

“-ays here that you haven’t used the CSS Plan before which means you don’t have the basics pack that all Omegas get when they first use the service which means that you will be receiving that along with your fluffy Bedding today.” she slowly zoned back into the conversation, which was getting even harder to listen to. “Now the basics box is literally what it sounds like, so it includes the standard knotting dildo and of course the extended dildo for a deeper experience. Was there anything else I can help you with today?”

“No thank you, thank you for helping me” the words were slightly slurred, and if Raiel noticed she did not say. If anything, her enthusiasm seemed to have been raised.

“Well if that’s all I’ll be going now; your order will be at your premises in 20 minutes, and don’t worry, the delivery team will be comprised of Omegas to guarantee your safety! I wish you a happy evening and a safe cycle!” and with the click of the phone she was gone. Glancing at the clock again to estimate the time the delivery team will be here Grace was amazed to see that on 6 minutes had passed. The time reading 4:51pm giving Grace until 5:15 to have most everything ready. Putting away her phone and the blue-green book, she rushed to her room to strip her bed and clear the pillows. Grabbing that spare fan that she keeps under the bed she positioned it from the left of the bed and exited her room to grab the other fan from her living room and set it up on the right side of her bed.(Grace Ignored the beginnings of what was surely slick). And continued on to the bathroom and grabbing the wet wipes she kept under her sink her emergencies and headed back to her room. Once she had done that, she heard the knock on her door earlier than expected by at least 7 minutes. Heading out of her bedroom she once again ignored the tell-tale signs of oncoming Heat, her scent getting stronger and more concentrated with every minute that goes by. Getting to the door Grace tried to somewhat compose herself before she answered it but was interrupted when the delivery person knocked again.

Quickly reaching out and unlocking the door she pulled it open and was surprised to see the small form of an Omegan girl, with 3 large boxes on a pulley trolley and carrying a wooden clipboard.

“Hi! You must be Grace, I am Sathe if you could sign this these are all yours” thrusting the clipboard in your direction, you quickly grabbed it and signed your name while Sathe quickly put the boxes on the inside of your entryway. Giving the clipboard back to Sathe she smiled at you quickly and excused herself before leaving. Grace quickly closed the door and locked it again before turning back to the boxes. Grace pulled them into the bedroom and rushed back to the kitchen to grab a knife to cut the tape on them. Once that was done Grace pulled out the blankets in the first box she opened (three blankets in total) and in her now very hazy mind vaguely noticed that they had come with fresh washed covers on them that smelt clean and very faintly of a flowery Omega. It was the same with six pillows she pulled out of the second box.

Piling all blankets and pillows on the bed, Grace was trying extremely hard to hold onto her rational mind until she had the last box unpack. Slick had drenched her underwear and was starting to slowly drip out and she was starting to throb between her thighs, her stomach had started to hurt, and the fever was just about at its peak. But before she did that, she needed to set up her nest. Grace carefully set up two of the pillows on the top of the bed and grabbed one of the blankets and carefully moulded it to the edge on the left side of the bed making sure it didn’t interfere with airflow of the fan and then repeated the action with the other blanket on the right side. Grabbing the last of the pillows she carefully put them in what looked like random places but to Grace were strategic. The last blanket was going to be used for sleeping under.

Her Nest finally done she turned to the last box grabbed the (unexpected but welcome) bulk packet of bottled water and bottle of vitamins and pretty much threw it to the side of the bed, before racing back to the box and grabbing the last items inside. The promised knotting dildo and the extended dildo (not that Grace cared much for that one at the moment) and a tube of healing cream (that was also unexpected but welcome). All rational thought had officially left her. Her fever hit its peak her stomach was now cramping, and she was gushing slick everywhere.

Having snapped she stood up quickly and shoved her pants down, underwear and all, dropping the toys on the bed she puled her shirt off and nearly snapped her bra in her rush to be rid of it. Once done she leaped onto the bed and immediately shoved two fingers into herself. She felt the slick that had built up squelch between her fingers and she moaned in relief. Savouring the feeling Grace started moving her fingers slowly at first then faster and faster till the pleasure was nearly unbearable. The heat in her stomach slowly turning into a coil getting ready to snap the quicker she went. She added another finger and nearly sobbed with how good it felt.

Out of nowhere she started thinking about Her Alpha, and how good his fingers would feel, how he would take such good care of her and would tell her she was doing such a good job taking his knot like that and how she would look so beautiful carrying his childre-

The fantasy was cut short when Grace felt the coil in her stomach snap and her senses where flooded with pleasure. Once the white had faded from her vision, Grace knew she only had a few minutes until it started all over again. Making herself more comfortable on the bed she reached for the knotted dildo where she had discarded it at the end of the bed. Laying back down she felt the need creeping back and got ready. Once it had hit again Grace slowly inserted the bright orange dildo and felt the first waves of pleasure sweep over her. She slowly let it build this time, every push out was rewarded with sharp pleasure once it hit that one spot that always gave pleasure. Grace could feel the coil starting form again and arched her back trying to go deeper.

Her efforts were rewarded when the new angle gave way to a more intense burst of pleasure that made her body spasm. Wanting to replicate that same pleasure she did it again and gave a sharp cry when she hit the spot again. Going slow was no longer an option and her body knew it, she pulled the toy out and quickly shoved it in again and nearly went blind with pleasure. This went on for a while until her body was demanding something more, feeling around with her fingers Grace found the little switch on the side of the bright toy. And with the next push upwards her hips bucked when she pressed the button and felt the toy start to inflate, she slowly worked it into herself and the pleasure was nearly unbearable.

With one final thrust she managed to work the toy in deep and felt in lock into place, and that was the final push Grace needed. The coil snapped again, and she felt her body go stiff and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Pleasure rolled through her body like thunder and she never wanted it to end. And as she slowly came down from her high, all Grace could think of was the Alpha that she had run from at the café. Who smelt of Caramel, Green Apples and fresh Cut Grass. And she wondered who he could be and what could have happened if she had stayed and let him take her hand as he so clearly wanted to.

-X-

On the other side of Insomnia, the Citadel was in an uproar. The Crown Prince had found his Mate, but she had run from him. And the Prince was currently incapacitated due to his Rut, brought on to the closed Pharmacy and made worse by the meeting of his Mate. Regis was desperate to find her, if not to help soothe his sons Rut then to keep her safe and out of the hands of people who would harm her to get at himself and his son.

They were only able to get a vague recollection from Noctis before he had clouded over and was gone to the fever. The story coming out in bits and pieces, some parts clear, some vague. All they really knew was that she had been with Noctis at the Pharmacy, and that he had followed her into the café to ask the staff there why the Pharmacy was closed. After overhearing the conversation, she had had with a member of the staff, Noctis had apologised after thinking he had offended them. He had realised she was his Omega after she had spun around, and her scent was flung everywhere.

Now Noctis was under the impression that he had insulted her, and she had rejected him as punishment. Trying to assure him that was not the case and that she was probably just afraid did nothing to soothe his fears, it only enforced them. Making him think that he scared her fuelling the current self-hatred running through his son.

Regis just hoped this week went quick. There is nothing they can do, if she is also going through her cycle like Noctis said, it would be impossible to find her.

-X-

Noctis has never had a Rut like this before. The need to find the Omega he met today was insane. The need to Mate, breed, love, praise, cheris-  
It was driving him mental.

Noctis groaned again as he felt himself swell and then the warm sticky spunk that coated his hand and part of his chest. This had happened a fair bit tonight. The incessant need to find the Omega and claim her driving him near insane. He didn’t know how long he would be able to do this and it was only the first night, he still had a week of this left. His wrist was starting to cramp, and his dick was starting to feel chaffed.

And all he could think about was her. The way she smelt of Strawberries, Books and fresh Baked Cookies. The looks on her face, the annoyance at the Pharmacy when she saw it was closed. The surprise when he was standing behind her then the fear that followed is tearing him apart.

He just hopes if he finds her again that she will forgive him for scaring her so badly that she felt she had to run to him. Feeling the heat get to him again Noctis groaned and grabbed his dick with his other hand and hoped that it would give him some relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick short one guys! And then I promise it will pick up!

It had been 4 months since the disaster that Grace was referring to as the ‘Café Incident’ and she had done very well not thinking about it if you asked her. Her ability to ignore it and continue as if nothing had happened was nothing short of legendary. Not that the Citadel of Insomnia thought so. All sorts of resources had been used in the search to find her over the last 4 months.

Not that Grace knew that.

-X-

Grace really hated supermarkets, which was ironic seeing as she worked in one. Some days were better than others but not always. And some days were terribly bad. She was lucky today though; her shift had passed quickly, and her day was pleasant and passed without incident. Her customers nice and pleasant and seeing some of her regulars was always welcome. The friendly faces and warm voices a good distraction from the stiff façade she showed while on the clock. Her workday done, Grace set about stocking up her own groceries for the week. Pushing the trolley, she had grabbed before she started, she set about making sure she had all her essentials, before moving on to her secret guilty pleasures. The snacks section. Her plan was cut short when she went to turn into the aisle and ended up pushing her trolley right into the stomach of another shopping patron.

“Oh my god! Are you okay” Grace said, quickly moving away from the trolley to make sure the (gorgeous) man was unhurt. He looked at her briefly before waving off her attentions with his left hand. His right still holding on to the basket he was carrying. “Yes of course, perfectly fine, and yourself Madam?” he asked her his voice cultured and with the sophistication of someone born in nobility and Grace (knew from that alone that he had a high education and an even higher job by the looks of it) had to take a minute to process the words he had said.

He was making sure she was okay after she was the one who had crashed into him? The Fuck? “Uh, yeah I’m fine?” she asked, and immediately wanted to climb into a hole, because again, what the fuck?

“Yes, I’m fine, absolutely fine, you know, just doing my shopping and all that stuff.” The awkward laugh she tacked on at the end was exactly that. Awkward. Gods she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, what the fuck was she doing.

This was horrible. She had nearly bowled the man over and here her was asking if she was okay and she had turned his nice gesture into something extremely awkward and she wanted to die.

“Yes, I can see that madam. Did you perhaps need any help with acquiring the items you are after? You see I myself am in here quite frequently and have the layout of the store memorised and would be more than happy to help you to make up for this inconvenience.” he said, his left hand straightening out non-existent crinkles on his shirt before moving up to his face to adjust the glasses he was wearing. He looked at her properly for the first time and seemed to pause when he saw her hair. Surprise crossed his face before it disappeared as suddenly as it had come. The look was so fleeting that Grace was almost convinced it hadn’t happened at all.

“Wha-, no, no, its fine! I work here, so I have also memorised the layout of the aisles.” She said. And hoped to the Gods that he didn’t think that she was mocking him. “And I’m fine! Really! I have everything that I need. I was just about to indulge my sweet tooth but have ultimately decided against it.” She said, still feeling awkward. “Ah, I see. Perhaps there is something else I could do to help?”

“Why?” Grace asked.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why do you wanna help me? I ran into you, if anything I should be asking if I can help you with something. So, what gives?” she might have been a bit rude with the delivery and he clearly wasn’t too impressed with her grammar, but Grace really didn’t care too much about that at the moment. No one was this nice when you accidentally run into them, and she was starting to get somewhat suspicious.

“That and you seem awfully eager to help when, like I said, I ran into you. So again, what gives?” she asked, arms coming up to cross against her chest. He stared at her for a moment before coming to some type of decision. Straightening up quickly, he levelled a glance at her, before adjusting to the basket in his right hand to his left.

“I do apologise Madam, I thought you may have been someone that I was familiar with, but it appears that I was wrong. Please forgive me?” he said nodding his head slightly. Completely thrown off by his answer, it took Grace a minute to answer, and when she did, she immediately felt stupid. “Uh okay” she was so sophisticated. Nodding his head to her again, he bid himself farewell before leaving her to her own devices.

The way it should have stayed really. Still feeling embarrassed she decided to forego the desire to get some treats and instead proceeded to the checkout to get home. As she stood there waiting for them to be bagged and paid for, Grace hoped to the gods that she wouldn’t run into the strange posh young man again. It wasn’t until she was walking through her front door that she about how strange it was that he wasn’t adamant about helping her until he had seen her hair. He was polite before that is true, but her hair had been the defining factor.

And she would just about kill to know why.

-X-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. If you guys like, check out my Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

Grace can’t say that she’s smart. In fact, she’s a bit of an idiot. Which is probably how she’s managed to land herself into this situation. By the Gods she hates this world. All the differences are so hugely different from her own. Although some things are the same (like her job, just the foods have different names and why the fuck they call Jarem Ebony she’ll never fucking know) she still gets hugely home sick. 

Although some things about this world are better than her own; the added protection of the Kings men being everywhere, free healthcare, (and some ailments even cured by potions. But if you ask Grace, she’ll call it magic cause wow) liveable wage and even extra money left over every week. (And how nice to be able to pay rent weekly instead of monthly because fuck that.) Education was a right and not a privilege and all schools were top of the line and equal in its funding. 

Not that she knows that. Grace had gone to school and graduated by the time she had gotten here. The hardest thing she’s had to adjust to the most though was the different Gods. All her life she’s followed her own and then getting to a different planet and being told (not that anyone knows) that her Gods aren’t real. It honestly felt like a kick to the face, one that hasn’t stopped happening. Despite that, Grace has continued to pray to her own Gods and swept these new ones to the side. 

She just wants to know how she ended up on this planet and not the one she was supposed to end up on. Which begs the question. Where the hell are her people?

-X-

Grace is really trying her hardest to stay positive. But the dickhead that is her neighbour is really trying her patience, it’s been nearly two hours and the music that is very loudly pulsing from said dickheads apartment into her own is damn near driving her insane. Just as she’s about to get up and storm to said apartment to tell them to please shut the fuck up- (not that she would say that she’d be a bit more polite) the music stops. Just like that its quiet, her apartment no longer quaking. Its so sudden that Grace stops in shock and isn’t quite sure what to do now. Thinking quickly, she turns on her heels, her dress flaring out in the spin and heads back to the armchair to pick up the book that she had carelessly put down in her quest to yell at her rude neighbour. 

Fully intent on getting back into the flow of the story, Grace settled in on the armchair throwing her legs over one of side and settling her back on the other. She’s just settled in and has managed to get halfway through the page she is currently on when she starts to feel a familiar warm itch of arousal slowly stirring underneath her skin. Trying her best to ignore it she shifts slightly in a mild attempt to shake it off and continue with her reading. Feeling it get more insistent Grace groaned to herself, marked the page she was on with the bookmark threw it to the side and buried her face in her hands and did her best not to scream from frustration. Its been a regular occurrence since her unexpected heat. The heat that feels like it happened years ago. The insistent itch happens multiple times a day and nearly always when its most inconvenient for her. 

Groaning again Grace sat up and heaved herself off the armchair in search of a glass of water to try and soothe the Gods awful itch. Heading into the kitchen and reaching into the cupboard for a glass, she did her best to think about anything but the throb that had started to make itself known between her thighs. Squeezing said thighs together, she turned on the sink to fill up the glass and then brought it to her lips, she made a mental note that the itch would go away if she just ignored it. 

Yeah right, as if she’s ever been that lucky.

Putting the now empty glass in the sink, Grace did her best to think about anything but the ache between her legs. And in doing so and without meaning to thought about the Alpha that she had unintentionally abandoned. The ache between her legs magnified tenfold at the thought. Swearing to herself Grace knew that any thought of her arousal going away now was non-existent. 

Pushing herself off the bunch that she had ended up leaning against, she made it her mission to get to her room before her willpower gave out and she shoved her hand down her inter her underwear then and there. She made it to her bedroom doorframe before her logical side lost to her primal side. Pushing herself up against the inside of the door Grace does her best to suppress the moan that drags itself out of her throat once her hand makes its way underneath the waist band of her underwear and makes contact with her clit. 

The thoughts on her Alpha return and she lets them. She thinks about her good he would be, the size of his hands and how they would feel on her skin, how he would grab and squeeze and hold. How they would bend inside of her and hit that sweet spot that makes her see stars. How his lips would feel pressed against her own. His lips against her skin, sucking and kissing. How his tongue would feel pressed against hers, pressed just right on her most intimate part and the thought tore a moan from her along with a burst of pleasure that was a lot more powerful than she was used too.

Bucking against her hand that was rubbing tight little circles against her clit, she did her best to try and slow down, feeling herself hurtling toward the finish line and wanting to savour it (which she thought was ironic seeing as she didn’t want this to start off with). Moaning again when she felt the hot sharp pang of pleasure flash through her, she did her best to stay upright on shaking legs, (of which she had arched up onto her toes without even noticing) as another bolt of pleasure surged through her again. She could feel her body starting to get warm and thoughts of her Alpha had resurfaced.

She felt another hot bolt of pleasure when she thought about his own body pressed against hers, his body weight forcing her into the mattress while he whispered lewd things into her ear, holding her down while he gave hard firm thrusts that would drive her toward her own orgasm, how he wou-

Her fantasy is cut short when her orgasm thunders through her with a furious tenacity that almost scares her. She rides her hand through it and slowly slides her way down her wall while trying to calm her breathing through the last of her aftershocks. When she attempts to stand a few minutes later he legs feel like jelly and she wobbles when she tries to walk forward. Slowly walking towards her bathroom she makes her way to the shower, turns on the water and while she waits for it to heat, takes off her dress (her underwear already gone from her shameful display) and gets into the shower after she’s done. 

Standing under the heated water she thinks the one thought she’s been trying her best not too. How the rumble of his purr would feel pressed up against her. And its really the only thing she think about for the rest of the night.

-X-

Its two days later when there’s a polite knock on her front door that turns her world upside down. Because standing on the other side of the door is her Alpha. Her terrified, alert Alpha. Who looks half out of his mind and ready to take her and run. Her first thought is what has him so terrified. Her second is who hurt him. And the third is how the fuck he found her. 

She’s stunned. Glued to her spot and it looks like he is as well. Neither of them is about to move anytime soon, which is when she becomes aware that they’re not alone. Standing not too far away from him standing on the other side of the hall is the eloquent man you ran into in the shop all but 3 days ago. 

Grace can’t say that she’s smart. In fact, she’s a bit of an idiot. Which is probably how she’s managed to land herself into this situation. But the first thing she does after being startled out of the daze she was in, is to step back and close the door. And then to immediately open it back up again to her Alpha’s wide startled eyes. Taking multiple deep breathes to try and calm her erratic heartbeat and heavy breathing, she does her best to calm down. Even though she is nowhere near calm, she attempts a smile. He tries to smile back but he is still somewhat startled, and it looks more like he has done it out of automatic instinct than actual will.

“Hi-” She starts, and he jumps not expecting it. “I’m Grace, would you like to come in?”

A real smile spreads across his face this time and he looks beautiful.

“It’s very nice to meet you Grace. My name is Noctis.” Oh god, his voice was just as smooth as she remembered it. She moved to the side and made room for him to come into her home. She looked over at his companion after he had made her way into her home to see if he would be joining them. But he seemed to be in his own world with his attention fixated on a book that he must have brought with him. Leaning against the wall of the hall she decided to leave him to his own devices, it was probably best that this was done between just the two of them.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and closed the door and tried to prepare herself for the conversation that was about to follow. Looking up she saw her Alpa- Noctis! She saw Noctis standing uncertainly in the middle of her living room. Taking another deep breath, Grace sent a quick prayer to her Gods for strength and hoped that they were listening. She was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> Sorry about the late update, I have a little boy with special needs so most of my time is taken up by him.But i hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!  
> check out my [tumblr](https://theskyisbrighthere.tumblr.com)


End file.
